


A Not So Happy Anniversary

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But its through happiness, Children of Characters, Choose Your Own Ending, Crying, Cute Kids, F/M, Happy Ending, I don't write that kinda stuff but I'm not implying it didn't happen ;), Loki and Sigyn love each other very much, Loki doesn't know when to give up, Loki trys to redeem himself, Love Letters, Sigyn is usually very resistant, Sigyn will loose her shit eventually, Sleeping on the sofa, Throwing Things, but Loki learns that even though there married, good parents, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn. 200 years down the road of a marraige that could be classed as the worst case senario for any marraige couselor. They don't care though, they have their on special way of getting by (may have something to do with Sigyn being the goddess of fidelity). Now on the eve of their 200th wedding anniversairy Loki wakes to find Sigyn has gone out, and when she returns she has no intention of telling him why.</p><p>Que Loki being clueless; Sigyn looseing her sh*t; and Sif making Loki realise he's being clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read my other fic: When Mischief met Fidelity then you'll understand what's happening. If you haven't well it doesn't really matter that much, I'm sure you'll understand whats happening :) Enjoy!

Sigyn felt obliged to leave a note to stay that she had gone out; or at the very least she told someone that she wouldn't be around. Loki, unfortunately much to Sigyn's distaste, felt more obliged to not tell people where he was going; and to evade all questions related to the subject unless he felt it was a suitable time for said person to know exactly what he wanted them to know.

"Vail," Sigyn knelt down by the bed, her hand went to stroke the tousled black hair from her son's sleeping face. His eyes opened softly, revealing his soft azure eyes. "Don't get up darling," Sigyn said softly. "I'm here to say good bye." 

"Don't go Mummy!" Narvi's alarmed voice came form across the room. He was sat bolt upright in his bed at the other side of the room. "I'll be good!" 

"Oh no," she chuckled softly before getting up and walking over to Narvi's bed. "I'm going on a trip to Alfheim; Daddy will be looking after you today. I'll be back by tonight." She hugged him and kissed the top of his head; he laid back down in bed and looked up at her with his big green eyes. Sigyn then went back to Vali, who had fallen back asleep, and kissed his forehead before leaving their room. Leaving the twins to sleep soundly for another hour or so. 

When Sigyn returned to her room she found her husband exactly where she had left him; laid out on the bed still asleep. He didn't shift, even when Sigyn kissed his temple and said "I'll see you later Mischief." In his ear; he just mumbled something incoherent and continued to dream. 

Closing the door softly behind her she thought of what Loki would do to entertain his sons without her. The last time she had gone out for the day she came back to a broken mirror and three very guilty looking boys.

****

"Sigyn?" Loki said as he sat up in bed; her side of the bed was cold and he couldn't hear her voice or even hear her soft foot falls anywhere. "Sigyn?" He called a little louder, as he got himself up. That's when he saw a not on his bedside table. 

Dear Loki 

I have gone to Alfheim and will return this evening. Have fun with the boys, I will see you all late.

Love Sigyn

Her cursive script was small and neat. He placed the note back on the table and got up, as he walked to the door of Vali and Narvi's room his pyjamas faded into his regular clothes. He pushed the door open and found his two sons running around after each other. 

"Good morning." He said as he scooped both of them up, one under each arm. They kicked and giggled until he sat them down on the bed. "Where has your mother gone?" He asked above the fits of giggles. 

"Mummy's gone out today. She said you're looking after us." Narvi said. 

"Did she? So what do you two wang to do today?" He asked rubbing his eyes. 

"Fight monsters!" Vali shouted, to which his brother agreed; he then clambered off the bed and ran to the toy box and rummaged around before producing two wooded swords. "Lets fright monsters!" Narvi then jumped off the bed and started a sword fight with his brother.

"You can't fight monsters if you haven't had breakfast." Loki said offering a hand to both of the boys to take as he led them out of the door. 

He was distinctly aware that he had heard someone say that before. Frigga. Back when he was no older that his sons he remembered Frigga telling both him and Thor that; obviously it would be more aimed at Thor than him but she told them both non the less with the bright smile she always wore. Frigga was overjoyed with the arrival of her two grandsons and was known to, on occasion, spoil them with treats such as chocolates (something which Sigyn wasn't particularly pleased about.) Loki, who would at any other time have been mortified to ask anyone, would frequently call on his mother's help when it came to the children; a call she was always happy to help.

*******

It wasn't very often that the boys were quiet; but whenever someone offered to read to them they would sit as quiet as ever, not a word would escape them. So thats where they were now, sat on the floor with their Aunty Sif as she read to them. Loki was sat across from Thor near the fire place. 

"Where has Sigyn got to?" Thor asked, usually Sigyn would be the one to suggest that Loki go and visit his brother. 

"She's gone off to Alfheim. She left early this morning, all she left was a rather vague note." Loki sounded vexed; this was because he was worried, very worried. 

"Maybe Sigyn has decided to take a leaf from your book Loki, did you ever think of that?" Sif said from across the room giving Loki a rather pointed look before returning to the book. 

"What?" Loki asked, genuinely perplexed. 

"I think what Sif is trying to say is that Sigyn was deliberately vague to teach you a lesson." Thor said as politely as he could; but before Loki could think of something to say Sif butted in again.

"Before you say you don't know what we mean; you leave without word regularly..." She got up off the floor then, leaving Vali and Narvi to study the picture printed on the pages of monsters from all over the Nine. She came and perched on the arm of Thor's chair then lowered her voice to continue what she was saying. "You don't know how many times we have had to dry her tears and put her worries to rest." Sif then gave him a look which he knew all too well, if he even contradicted a single thing she had just said she would knock every single tooth out of his head. The more Loki thought of how worried Sigyn got when he left; the more and more he felt awful. In truth awful didn't even begin to cover it. 

"What do you suggest I do?" He asked after a moment, he knew exactly what he had to do. Apologize. Not something Loki was known for doing sincerely, but if it would help make his wife happy then he would go through Hel itself to do it. 

"Apologize, then try and take a leaf from her book. Scribbling a note down wouldn't do any harm." 

"Thank you, I will definitely do that when she gets back." His voice sounded forlorn now and he didn't bother looking at Sif. 

"She loves you Loki. She always tells everyone that; she tells me; she tells Thor; she tells Frigga and Odin; she tells the boys that all the time." Sif's attempted to lighten the mood didn't completely backfire; while Loki still felt bad he meanwhile reminded himself of when he had over heard Sigyn telling their sons how much she loved them and how much she loved him as well. Another time he remembered was the morning after their wedding and the first sound he heard was Sigyn saying. "I love you." He returned it with. "I love you more." And the rest of the morning was spent in a friendly conflict to decide who loved whom more. 

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I love her too." He said, then with breath barely a whisper he continued "Forever."

********

Sigyn returned later that day; after supper was finished and Vali and Narvi had been changed into their pajamas. Much to her relief she found nothing broken and no one hurt. 

"Mummy, you're back!" The boys chorused the second they saw her. At that point she got down on her knees and opened her arms wide, she hugged them both tightly. 

"Did you have a nice day? she asked, her voice ringing with its usual perkiness. 

"Aunty Sif showed us a book with monsters in." Narvi said. "Then she got angry at Daddy." He said and Sigyn's face dropped; she knew Sif and Loki's relationship was volatile but it never went any farther than the occasional snide remark, or possibly a pointed look which could only suggest that one was not completely overjoyed with the others existence. 

"Don't worry, there wasn't any shouted." Sigyn looked up to see Loki was stood in the doorway to their bedroom. 

"Loki." She stood up and bounded over to him. Wrapping her arms around him; he did the same to her, pecking the top of her head. She hadn't been gone more than a day but by about lunchtime he was already missing the feeling of her body in his arms. 

"Can we talk?" Loki asked looking down at her. 

"Of course." She said with a smile, she then pulled the front of his shirt so he bent down to her level and kissed him. 

*******

"Loki I haven't done that in ages; yes maybe I do get worried but I haven't cried in years." Sigyn was sat on the edge of the bed next to Loki, their knees touching. 

"But that's not the point, I made you upset and worried. I feel awful for it." He looked properly miserable; Sigyn placed a hand on his arm. 

"Stop fretting, that's in the past. I accept your apology." She gave him a peck on the cheek before going over to her dressing table. She slowly started to unpin her hair, letting it fall freely over her back. 

"So how was your trip?" Loki asked unlacing his arm guards. 

"Pleasant, thank you for asking." 

"Can I ask the nature of the trip?" He inquired looking over to her, she had frozen halfway through pulling a pin from her hair. 

"Nothing...just official business. Peace treaty to sign, a banquet to attend." She continued to slip the pins from her hair and placed them in the tiny box they lived in. Once all her hair was loose she slipped her shoes off and placed them under the stool she sat on; she then went back through into the front room where the boys were sat playing with blocks on the floor. 

"Sigyn." Loki said as he stood in the open doorway. "Don't lie to me." He enjoyed it when Sigyn tried to lie, she would always try and occupy herself so no one could see that she clearly had a poker face as transparent as water. 

"I'm not lying." She said looking at him from across the room. 

"Then tell me what you were doing in Alfheim." 

"As I said, official business." She picked up a stray book off the table then slotted it back into its place on the shelf. 

"Official business, some that I as Prince of Asgard, have never heard of." He leaned against the door frame as he said this. 

"You don't always listen." She returned smiling at him before turning to the boys. "Bed time my darlings, time to tidy up." She then helped them put their blocks back into the wooden box they came from. 

"Sigyn, all treaties with Alfheim were signed last month. You should know, you came with me and Thor." He gave her a look, now he wasn't worried about how he upset Sigyn, instead he was worried about what Sigyn was keeping from him. "Now stop lying and tell me the truth please." 

"Maybe I don't want to." Sigyn snapped, something she very rarely did. 

"Sigyn." Loki's voice lost all humor and became loud and stern. That's when Sigyn snapped. 

"Fine!" She snatched her bag from the chair and rummaged around in it until she found what she was looking for. "Happy anniversary!" Her eyes brimmed with tears and she flung the object the full length of the room. The gentle crack of glass echoed around soon followed by the slamming of heavy doors. Sigyn had pushed past Loki and shut herself in their room. 

"Daddy?" He looked over to find Vali and Narvi sat on the floor still, looking nervously at Loki with their big eyes. 

"Come on." His voice was soft and gentle now as he walked over. "Lets go to bed." He picked them both up as best he could, when they were younger things like that were easier. 

"Is Mummy mad at us?" Vali asked looking up at Loki from his bed. His big blue eyes so much like his mothers. 

"No, she could never be mad at you two. Now close your eyes and go to sleep, everything will be okay tomorrow." He kissed Vali and tucked him in then did the same to Narvi, tousling his dark locks before turning out the lights and closing the door. 

Glass lay scattered around the empty mirror frame. Just like the shards had once made a mirror Loki had finally pieced together all his shards of information. He definitely didn't like the face he saw reflected back. 'Sometimes,' he thought 'you can be really stupid.' He didn't like to admit it but it was true; he had managed to make his wife feel less than adequate by playing the injured party (which he clearly wasn't), then to top things off he manged to single hand-idly ruin her surprise anniversary gift the day before their anniversary and landed himself a night sleeping on the settee.   
The gist in question, the thing Sigyn had flung across the room with the intention of hitting Loki, was a book bound in red leather. But not just any old book that Loki could possibly find in his library; no, this was something special. He picked it up from the shards of glass and started to leaf through it. 

The foreword written by hand on the first blank page read: 'To Loki, on our 200th wedding anniversary. Forever love Sigyn.' He then turned the page and continued to read. A quick skim of the first few pages told him every thing he needed to know; Sigyn had travelled to Alfheim to purchase a hand written book of runes and spells. Something that was very hard to get hold of, something only Sigyn would go to the trouble to get him. 

"Oh Sigyn...what did you ever do to deserve me?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while since Sigyn's sleep wasn't entertained by dreams; it had also been a while since she had slept in. She always rose early; unless Loki refused to let go of her until he thought he had a sufficient amount of cuddles from her. 

Sun light streaked in through the half closed curtains. All her motivation had gone with last nights actions, and she frankly felt like staying in bed forever. But she had to get the boys ready before their tutor came. She got out of bed. 

She had hoped today would have been one of the days Loki disappeared without word; the Norns had another plan. 

"What in the Nine are you doing?" The first words that past her lips, thankfully a coherent sentence, were a mixture of confused sleepiness and anger. She hadn't even made it fully into the room before she had to stop and question what was going on. All of the curtains had been drawn tightly shut, leaving the room in an artificial darkness; the only light illuminating the room was a cluster of candles. 

"Do you think it's wise to have candles every where when we have two young children." She gave him a pointed look; it wasn't until then that she had noticed the absence of shouting or talking, toys being played with or even pages of books being turned from the directions of the boys room. "Where are the boys at?" 

"I asked their tutor to come earlier," Loki replied before getting up off the mat. 

"Why?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Loki came over to her, a smile on his face and all the hope in the world that she would forgive him. He opened his arms but Sigyn brushed past him and walked over to the mat that was laid out in the middle of the floor; she bent down and retrieved the hand size box and the envelope that was placed beside it on the floor. "What's this?" She looked at Loki, he had his hands clasped behind his back. 

"Happy anniversary my darling." She didn't return the smile, instead she opened the letter. Loki's elegant cursive flowed across the page and she began to read. 

My Dearest Sigyn

The present that I give you on the 200th anniversary of our marriage close not even begin to come close to what you truly deserve. But then again if I lavished you with all the worthless trinkets in the world you would't be content; and that is why I love you. Your wishes and desires are uncomplicated yet you're such a mystery to me Sigyn; a beautiful mystery. 

I would also like to take the time to thank you. Firstly for giving me two beautiful sons who remind me so much of you; secondly for your fidelity, given everything that has happened to us you have always been there. And thirdly for putting up with me for the last 200 years, that is no mean feat.

I won't promise you the moon and stars Sigyn; but I do promise to always stand under them with you. 

Yours always Loki

Tears stung her eyes and she sniffed then opened the box. A locket made of woven silver threads lay on a cushion of velvet inside the box; Loki watched as his wife's delicate fingers gently opened the locket, watched as tears ran down her face and a huge smile spread across her lips. Inside the locket Loki had placed a picture of him and the boys together, a picture he had managed to pull from Sigyn's dreams using some magic he came across in Vanahime. He had chosen this one in particular because it frequented her dreams the most. 

He walked over to her and took the locket from her hands, he then stood behind her and gently brushed her hair from her shoulder and neck. He fastened the clasp and then planted a kiss on the nape of neck. 

"Am I still in trouble?" He asked feeling hopeful. After a moment of deliberation and several motions to dry her tears off her face she replied very simply with: 

"No." 

"What?" Well so much for redemption, he honestly couldn't see a hole in his apology. 

"But if you come a little closer we can find a way to make things even." She said with a playful smile too as he neared his wife. "Closer." She whispered as he put his hands on her hips now facing her. "Bend down." She purred, he did as he was told and bent so their faces were the same level.   
SMACK! Her hand in one swift, and rather hard motion, came across Loki's face. 

"Now we are even." Loki was shocked, genuinely shocked as he held his cheek and looked at her. It had been an age since Sigyn last properly trained in combat; but, as Loki just found out, she still had a decent swing. 

"Okay...I deserved that." He admitted which made Sigyn smile. "So now that we are even wha-" Loki's words were cut short as Sigyn pressed her lips against his. He drew back gently after a moment and looked at her, the candlelight dancing on her skin. It had been 200 years but she still looked as beautiful as she did the day he married her. 

"Well..." She gave him a knowing look which could only suggest that they were on the same page and with that he put her over his shoulder and carried her off to their bedroom. It was going to be a very pleasant anniversary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you make your own mind up about what happens next ;) For all we know they could have a very nice game of chess hahah. I hope you guys enjoyed it !


End file.
